Bubblegum Bazaar
- | shard = Level 1999 | characters = Tiffi, Mr. Yeti, and Bubblegum Troll | champion = Cheeky Charlatan | new = in in | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard | previous = Vanilla Villa | previous2 = Vanilla-Villa.png | next = Corny Crossroads | next2 = Corny-Crossroads.png }} Story Tiffi and Mr. Yeti visit a fortune teller to find out what will happen after level 2000 - but the fortune teller is the Bubblegum Troll in disguise! The Bubblegum Troll shows them exactly what will change... which is not that much! New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however, ingredients appear on jelly squares in liquorice locks in level 1993. *Magic mixers that can spawn licorice swirls appear in timed levels for the first time in level 1995. Levels Bubblegum Bazaar is a somewhat hard episode. It contains seven somewhat hard-hard levels: 1986, 1987, 1988,1990, 1994,1995 and1997, 2 very hard levels: 1993 and 1999, and one extremely hard level: 1996. Overall, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Vanilla Villa. Gallery Story= EP134 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Reality Buffed.png| - |link= Reality.png| - |link= Reality.png| - |link= Reality Buffed.png| - |link= Reality Buffed.png| - |link= Reality Redesigned.png| - |link= Level 1992 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1992 - |link=Level 1992 Level 1993 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1993 - |link=Level 1993 Level 1994 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1994 - |link=Level 1994 Level 1995 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1995 - |link=Level 1995 Level 1996 Reality.png|Level 1996 - |link=Level 1996 Level 1997 Reality.png|Level 1997 - |link=Level 1997 Level 1998 Reality Second Nerfed.png|Level 1998 - |link=Level 1998 Level 1999 Reality.png|Level 1999 - |link=Level 1999 Level 2000 Reality 2.png|Level 2000 - |link=Level 2000 |-| Champion title= Cheeky Charlatan.png|Champion title|link=Cheeky Charlatan Episode 134 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 134 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Bubblegumbazaar.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Fortune teller wagon 134.png|Fortune teller wagon as seen on the map Bubblegum troll 134.png|The appearance of Bubblegum Troll in this episode |-| Video= File:Candy Crush Saga - Level 2000 - Coming soon!|Sneak peek for mobile Candy Crush Saga Level 2000! Candy Crush Saga celebrates the worldwide launch of its 2000th level |-| Mini-game= :This is a mini-game of Bubblegum Bazaar after the player completes this episode. They will have two times to open gifts and get rewards. Level 2000 reward completed.png|You did it! Bubblegum Bazaar completed congratulations screen.png|Congratulations! Bubblegum Bazaar completed main screen.png|Let's win a prize! Bubblegum Bazaar completed info.png|Let's win a prize! Bubblegum Bazaar completed turn 1 reward.png|Turn 1 Bubblegum Bazaar completed turn 2 reward.png|Turn 2 (last) Trivia *This episode contains the 2000th Reality level, which is level 2000. *Like Blueberry Brush, this episode does not have any ingredients levels. *This episode shares its first word with Bubblegum Bridge and Bubblegum Hut. *Bazaar means Arabic market. *This episode contains a Hell's cluster (1993-1997) and a part of another Hell's cluster (1968-1988). *After the player completes this episode, there will be a mini game at the checkpoint (the tent where fortune teller, Bubblegum Troll, is staying). It can help you get at most two boosters that is released on Facebook on June 28, 2017. Category:World Thirty-Five Category:Episodes released in 2016